The Fixer's Family: Book 1 in the Poison Apple Saga
by Marcus Warlock
Summary: AppleJack Finds out that she has a aunt she never met. She decideds to to go to Neigh Orleans to find her and bring her home. What she finds is not what she expects.
1. Chapter 1

The Fixer's Family: Book 1 in the Poison Apple Saga

An Orange freckled mare wearing a worn brown Stetson sighed as she sat her front porch watching fireflies flit about as she thought about the day's work she had completed. It was headed toward cider season and that meant less apple bucking and a slight rest over the winter. Her thoughts then turned to a conversation with Granny Smith earlier that night.

(Flashback)

She had been walking through the house on her way to the kitchen for some cider to drink while sitting on the porch when she had heard Crying come from her granny's room. Applejack peeked into her granny's room and saw the old mare sitting there staring at two photos on her dresser one AJ recognized one as her mother the other one though was of a mare AJ had never seen before. She was pretty but something about her even in a photo made her look restless and mean. She pondered this before she heard. "Come in here young'un." Granny had apparently caught her.

AJ walked into the room and came up next to her Grandmother's rocker. Before she could speak however Granny began. "She's yer Aunt Sour Apple meh oldest daughter."

AJ was a little taken aback "I ain't got no Aunt Sour." Granny smiled and laughed sadly

"Yea you do, but you ain't met her 'for we had a falling out years ago. She ran off to Neigh Orleans to prove she didn't need any of us. I was just thinking how it's been suck ah long time since she ran off. I wish I could make up for those lost years" Granny sighed sadly and kept staring at the photo. "You go on ta bed child or out on the porch I wan ta be alone"

(End flashback)

Applejack sat there thinking she wished there was a way to help Granny. Then it struck her lick a ton of bricks. She would go to Neigh Orleans and talk to her aunt she was sure Aunt sour missed Granny and the rest of the family. She walked inside and began packing.

….the Next day…

Applejack went to the library to see Twilight Sparkle to ask the purple Alicorn if she had a travel guide to Neigh Orleans somewhere she knocked on the door to have it opened by Spike the little purple dragon "Oh hi AJ What do you need." He grinned at her.

"I was wondering if Twilight was around Spike." He shook his head. "Nope sorry she's in Canterlot on Royal Business. Something about a treaty with the Minotaur or something." He just shrugged "Can I help you with something?" She looked at him. "I need a travel guide of Neigh Orleans. I'm ah going there for a few days to look up some relatives "He nodded and thought for a minute and scampered off bring in back a small book. 'Neigh Orleans a Pocket Guide '"Here we are a pocket sized guide to Neigh Orleans. "So which members of your family live down there?" She was turning to walk out when he asked this. "A Lost one." And she walked out headed for home to get her suitcase to be met by Big Mac and Applebloom. "So where ya going?" Asked her younger sister watching her curiously.

AJ looked at them "I'm going to go speak with or Aunt about coming to talk with Granny." Applebloom looked confused but Big Mac frowned. "How you gonna find her Granny or anybody ain't heard from her in years and Neigh Orleans is a big town." Aj looked at him a bit shocked. "Ya knew about Aunt Sour?" Mac nodded slowly "Eeyup I met her when I was real little. She was a bit hard on the other adult's but nice ta me." Applejack looked shocked and then nodded "I well find her no matter what I'll be back in a few days."

….at the station…

She was waiting on the train when her friends Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie showed up both carrying saddlebags slung over. "What in tarnation are you two doing here?" They grinned when Rainbow spoke "We are going with you to find your aunt." Applejack looked at them her mouth hanging slightly open in shock. "Now how do ya know about that?" Pinkie was hopping up and down "well Spike told Rarity about your trip and we were there so we went out to Sweet Apple Acres to talk to you when Granny Smith told us what you were doing and that we should go with you." Applejack winced Granny knew and was sending back up to keep her out of trouble. She couldn't even argue with it this was an order from the head of the apple family. "Ok so is it just you two coming?" Pinkie nodded "Spike has to watch the Library, Rarity has a massive order to fill, Fluttershy has several sick animals and Twilight ain't here. I and Dashie are the only ones with some free the only ones with a little free time on our hooves. So it's the three of us boldly going where we have never gone before on an epic quest to find a long lost relative." At the point the conductor called for all aboard and the three friends got onto the trains to go to one of the most mystiques city's in all of Equestria.

….On the train….

As they Sat watching the scenery go by Rainbow Dash watched AJ. "So what do you know about this relative of yours" Applejack sighed "next to nothing she is my mother's older sister and I have a picture of her that's about it." She looked out the window as RD thought for a second. "So we have only a picture and a name. We are also walking into one of the largest cities in Equestria." AJ nodded and turned to Rainbow "that about sums it up ya" Rainbow nodded "this is completely crazy. Crazy enough it might just work" She grinned at Applejack at laid back Dozed off

AN: Ok guys let me know what you think please tell me I really want this story to succeed. On that note I would appreciate it if someone would give a lowly Brony like myself bit of help I need a Beta Reader and an artist to do a cover for this. Also folks don't be brutal but do be honest.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fixer's Family: Book 1 in the Poison Apple Saga

Chapter 2

…...Neigh Orleans Train station...

It was mid-afternoon when three friends stepped off the train into a world that seemed alien to them. Neigh Orleans was the third largest city in Equestria. It was famous for three things: Parties , Being the home of the Marefia, and being the largest port in Equestria. This City was different then anywhere else in Equestria. The air was even different it was thick and hot like breathing in a type of steam.

Pinkie Pie was bouncing in a circle around her friends. "Can you guys Believe it We are in the party capital of Equstria I mean this city has entire City wide Parties For just about everything and they Have a Week long party devoted to the Celebration Of Sin and Debauchery. "

Applejack frowned "Why do they Celebrate sin and debauchery. I mean Tha don' Seem to Friendly if you ask ma." she was looking around her watching everypony lazily walk along on their business they didn't seem like the kind of people Pinkie was describing.

Rainbow Dash on the other hoof looked quite excited."yeah they Also have some great cider here so I've heard. I only had some once in Cloudsdale it was some of the best I ever had." She licked her lips at the prospect of getting some more .

Aj frowned at that "as good as Sweet Apple Acres cider...wait that don't matter we ain't here on Vacation we are here to find ma Aunt. But first we need to find a place to stay.. Come on." she started walking down the street.

About an hour later they were all looking lightly dejected. Pinkies hair was drooping slightly ,Aj looked annoyed, and Rainbow looked downright mad they couldn't find anywhere to stay.

Rainbow groaned "whats the bucking deal with all these places being full ?" she sat down at a nearby bench. At this point they had went to about six inns to ask about rooms.

Pinkie nods "Yeah its like they are having some great big secret party and nobody invited us." as she said this she sighed her hair drooping a bit more.

"now you Ladies shouldn't quite so." The three friends looked up to see a Stallion standing not to far away. He Had a black coat and silver mane. He wore a White overcoat that covered up his Cutie Mark along with a pair of silver shades covering his eyes. " Are you ladies having trouble finding a place to stay."

Aj looked at the rather oddly dressed stallion. "Well Yeah we are ya wouldn't Happen to know a place to stay would ya Mr..."

He grins "Names Poison Just poison to you pretty ladies. Yeah I know someone who might give y'all a roof to crash under as long as you need it and toss a few bits her way." He turns "Follow me"

The three friends looked at each other and follow the strange fella. He leads them down some streets and stops in front of a old Plantation style house that looked like it had seen better days. He pushed open the gate and walked up to the front door pushing it open. "Yo you still alive in here old mare"

The three girls frown and Aj walks forward "that's awful rude Poison shouldn' ya be nicer?" At this point the group heard a loud bawdy laugh echo through the house.

"So you brought somebody with manner with ya did ya colt." A rather large and chubby Zebra Mare stepped out from the kitchen. "wheres ya manners boy Making those girls stand out on the porch when you brought em by" She scolded the Young stallion like he was no more then a colt.

He just grinned at the old zebra "come on girls let me introduce you to the love of my life." He led the girls into the kitchen behind the old mare. "Momma Nack this is.. is.. Well shit I done forgot to ask your names Ladies...Ow" The old zebra had smacked him upside the back of his head with a large wooden spoon.

"No cursing in my house boy or you be feeling my spoon across your backside. I didn't teach you to say them things. You probably get from that good for nothing yer momma married." she scowled at the Stallion sitting in front of her while he grinned sheepishly up at her like a kid who got caught doing something bad..

"Why don't you ladies introduce yourselves " he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Pinkie pie Grinned and waved at Momma Nack "Hi My names Pinkie Pie I like parties Maybe I could throw you a party one day, Maybe a We met Momma Nack Party yeah" Momma Nack bust out laughing.

"I like this one she's got spirit. Maybe one day Baby Pie" The old zebra turned to the next girl.

Rainbow Dash Smiled "My names Rainbow Dash And I'm the fastest flier in Equestria and future Wonderbolt " she boasted and puffed out her chest proudly. Making Momma Laughed again.

"Well she sounds just Like you when you were a young un Poison" She grinned and Poison Shifted nervously making Rainbow stare.

"Your a Pegasus? " He shifted "Yeah I just hide my wings under My coat. Anyway moving on"

Applejack had been watching everything with interest. "Ma name is Applejack it's Nice to meet you Miss Momma Nack." Applejack smiled at the old zebra.

"Well now since we all know each other why don't you tell old Momma Nack what you brought these pretty things over for" the old zebra smiled and leaned against the counter. Watching the for young'uns in front of her.

"Well you see Momma Nack. They needed a place to stay while they are in town and you got all this extra room." Poison scratched the back of his head and looked at the old zebra who just sighed.

"Boy you don't fool me one bit. Fine these girls can stay. You get now boy your momma's bar well be openein' up soon and you got to go do your little thing" She turned back to the sink washing off some potato's for dinner.

Poison looks up at the clock on the wall and jumps up "Well gotta go bye. You girls should come by the bar later it's Called the Sour Cider Room" he galloped out of the house at top speed.

The girls just stared after him frowning slightly. The old zebra just smiled. " That boy has way to much on his plate for one so young." She sighs. "to think it was only a short time ago I was bandaging his scraped legs and telling him stories about faeries." She turns looking at the girls. "So what brings three good girls like you to the city of sin?"

Applejack sighs "We came looking for my aunt. Her and my Granny had a fight years ago and she left to come here." she looks down and sighs "But we have no clue where to look or even how to begin."

Momma Nack smiled "Well why don't you start by telling your Momma Nack here her name, maybe I know her." she turned to face the young mare. She waited paitantly as Applejack pulled out the old photo.

"Her name is Sour Apple. This is a picture of her" Applejack showed her the photo. The old zebra looks at it then nods and then begins to laugh. "Child you already found her." she wipes her eyes as the three at the table look at her shocked .

Pinkie looks at the old mare "What you talking about Momma Nack. " they all watch the old zebra with curious faces.

Momma Nack grins and smiles "The boy who brought you here is here son. His full name is Poison Apple. His momma runs the Sour Cider Room like he said. She ought to be there tonight." The three mares look at each other with shock.

"Well girls looks like we are going to a bar tonight." Applejack stands hugs the old zebra "Thanks Momma Nack."

The girls head up stairs to get ready for the night . After they had gone up stairs the old zebra grins and leans against her counter. "Well That boy may finally get a real family after all now."

…...Later that night outside The SCR (Sour Cider Room)...

The girls walked up to the door. Applejack sighed and tried to relax "Well this is it y'all." They walked into the bar as a mare stepped onto stage.

"OK Colts and Fillies Up next is a song from our favorite son here at the SCR. Poison Apple!" she moved off stage as poison stepped on stage and grinned and stood on his hind hooves and moves the mic stand closer. "How are you tonight SCR"

The bar roared and with cheers and the stomping of hooves. The girls had taken a seat and were now watching poison work the crowd. "Well then lets get this party started! Hit it!" he begins to dance as the music begins to play from the band.

"I was just a colt workin' for the mare for the first time  
she said "listen kid, you'd better hear my advice:  
Treat 'em like dirt, they'll stick  
forever to the bottom of your shoe"  
Oooo

I said "Mrs. Mare, that ain't nice  
you gotta treat a filly right  
Take her out, wine and dine her, always be polite"  
"Kid, all good-just do you but soon you'll see  
she don't want no goody two shoes"

At this point a few mare back-up singers danced on to stage around The Silver haired performer and began to sing as well.

"Boy, you're just a goody two, goody two shoes  
You're just a goody two, two shoes!"

Poison spun the mic stand and continued to dance.

"You got style, you got grace  
But kid you try so hard  
she just laughs in your face  
Yeah you're a nice stallion  
With the wrong attitude  
She want a bad boy  
(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)  
I treat her bad, she loves me good  
And I just hate to have to tell you  
Cause you're a nice guy  
But that just won't do  
She want a bad boy  
(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)"

As he was dancing Poison had the crowd going and probably believing he was truly as the song portrayed him.

"Listen kid, you hear them sirens comin' for me?  
But when I get downtown she will already be  
postin' bail in her favorite dress  
Smilin' at me because I'm no good"

He grinned and pulled off his shades reveling striking silver eyes as he winked at a Mare in the audience making her swoon as he gyrated and danced on stage.

"You can buy her everything she likes  
And I'm sure she'll be obliged to let you steal a kiss,  
maybe even spend the night  
Kid, all good-just know that  
She'll be thinking of me even when she's with you

Boy, you're just a goody two, goody two shoes  
You're just a goody two, two shoes!

You got style, you got grace  
But kid you try so hard  
she just laughs in your face  
Yeah you're a nice guy  
With the wrong attitude  
She want a bad boy  
(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)  
I treat her bad, she loves me good  
And I just hate to have to tell you  
Cause you're a nice guy  
But that just won't do  
She want a bad boy  
(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)"

He held his mic up toward the crowd.

"  
Whoa, alright now  
Single mares (yeah)  
I'm gonna need your help now  
(Tell us what ya want us to do now)  
I need help girls  
(You're a bad boy)  
I say I need help now (help now)  
So bad (so bad)  
So good (so good)  
So bad (bad)  
Good (good)"

He grinned and jumped down intop the crowed and began singing the last bit of the son while flirting with different mares all over the bar.

"God damn, you got style, you got grace  
Kid you try so hard  
she just laughs in your face  
Yeah you're a nice guy  
With the wrong attitude  
She want a bad boy  
(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)  
I treat her bad, she loves me good  
And I just hate to have to tell you  
Cause you're a nice guy  
But that just won't do  
She want a bad boy  
(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)

Boy, you're just a goody two, goody two shoes  
You're just a goody two, two shoes!"

With the last verse he jumps back onto the stage and bows. "Thank ladies you have been great tonight.

…... to be continued...


End file.
